De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas
by xDolly
Summary: De la haine à l’amour il n’y a qu’un pas. Vraiment ? Ils se détestaient puis se sont aimés. Mais l’amour est éphémère tout le monde le sait, il ne dure jamais éternellement. De l’amour à la haine, il n’y a qu’un pas aussi.


**Auteur **: xDolly

**Genre** : OS, Romance

**Paring** : Drago Malefoy / Harry Potter

**Rating** : K+

**Disclamer **: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling mis à part ce petit OS qui sort tout droit de mon cerveau.

**Avertissement**: Il s'agit d'une histoire entre homosexuelle, à tout ceux que ça dérangent _Bye bye_.

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai emprunté quelques expressions et citations qui m'ont aidé pour écrire l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira alors **Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas**

J'ai souvent entendu cette expression; _« De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas » ._

On m'a souvent dit cette stupide expression à laquelle je répondais avec un petit sourire en coin un _« Vraiment ? » _tout à fait ironique. Et c'est à ce moment là que je vous vois tous froncer des sourcils en vous demandant intérieurement si je ne me fous pas un peu de vous et vous continuez à chercher une explication logique à ma réponse, mais pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans vos réflexions, et comme une autre expression le dit si bien; _« La première impression est toujours la bonne ». _

Votre première opinion était bel et bien juste, je me fou de vous complètement, parfaitement, totalement, superbement bien et j'en suis fière. Vous vous pensez assez intelligent pour trouver une explication à ma belle réplique ? Et bien j'ai le grand honneur de vous dire que vous vous trompez, vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent pour le savoir mais heureusement que je suis là pour éclairer votre lanterne. De toute manière il n'y a que moi pour pouvoir faire ça, en toute sincérité. Vous, vous ne regardez jamais plus loin que le bout de votre petit nez, alors même votre imagination ne pourrait pas vous approchez de ce que je vais bientôt vous racontez. Alors écoutez bien car jamais plus vous ne serez si bien éclairer sur cette réalité trop bien caché.

Tout à commencé à cause de Potter et tout c'est fini grâce à lui.

C'était lors de notre sixième année, bien que je me consacrais entièrement à la terrible mission que m'avait confié Vous-Savez-Qui, j'avais remarqué que le regard de Potter sur moi était de plus en plus insistant au fil des mois ou je me décomposais lentement. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait que lui pour me reluquer, non, malheureusement tous les Serpentards, les professeurs, une bonne partie des Gryffondors, peu de Serdaigles et toutes les filles de Poufsouffles laissaient leur yeux traînaient sur ce qu'il restait de moi. Cette foutu mission me faisait dépérir de jours en jours. Je ne mangeais presque plus, mes nuits étaient devenues interminables, mes cauchemars me hantaient autant la nuit que le jour, je m'étais transformer en un véritable _« mort-vivant »_, selon Parkinson. Pas comme si j'écoutais réellement ce qu'elle disait ou si elle avait parfaitement raison, mais je m'y étais déjà comparer avant sa pertinente remarque.

J'étais seul, profondément seul et terrorisé par ce qui m'attendais.

Mais j'avais trouvé un semblant de solution en utilisant la Salle sur Demande où presque un an plus tôt j'avais trouvé Potter et sa lamentable _« Armée de Dumbledore » _en train de s'entraîner à lancer des sorts comme des arriérés qu'ils sont, parce qu'ils pensent peut-être qu'ils vont réussir à tuer des Mangemorts avec des _« Expelliarmus » _? Je me sens désolé de vous dire que c'est tout simplement impossible, ouvrez les yeux voyons!

Bref, heureusement qu'il y avait cette salle, elle me permettait de réparer sans être vus l'armoire à disparaître qui allait grandement m'aider dans la réussite de ma charge. Cette salle m'était aussi indispensable pour me sentir un peu mieux pour seulement quelques heures, plus personnes ne me regardaient et surtout pas ce satané Potter. J'étais seul et j'aimais cette solitude pour la première fois dans ma vie. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que Saint-Potty réalise que j'utilise la Salle sur Demande, comme si Merlin lui avait soudain révélait l'endroit où je passais la plupart de mon temps. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'y retourner autant que je le pouvais, sauf qu'un jour je me suis fait avoir et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Il ne faut jamais surestimer Potter, non jamais…

Le printemps venait de réapparaître et bien que le vent sois toujours aussi frais, les jours étaient plus ensoleillés et particulièrement celui-là. On était en week-end et tout Poudlard se trouvait à l'extérieur pour profiter du peu de soleil qui revenait, alors je marchais d'un pas lent vers l'immense tapisserie représentant cet idiot de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls, autant dire que cela a été un pitoyable échec pour lui.

Mais là, sur le mur habituellement vide il y avait une porte. Une porte en bois, d'une simplicité horrifiante.

Ma première pensée a était de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de faire comme de rien n'était mais ma curiosité avait été prise au vif et avec tout le courage que Merlin a put me donner à cet instant, j'avançais doucement vers cette porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement lorsque je me trouvais devant et sans aucune hésitation j'entrais dans la Salle.

Dès que je vis qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, je me maudis un millier de fois pour ne pas avoir suivis ma première idée, car c'est toujours la bonne et vous le savez.

Alors que je tournais des talons pour réellement prendre mes jambes à mon cou, la porte se referma soudain et disparue aussi vite.

J'étais pris, pris comme un rat en cage et je me re-maudissais d'être entrée dans cette Salle, lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi qui se rapprochaient dangereusement pour s'arrêter à environs deux mètres de ma personne. Et la voix de la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde résonna soudain;

_« Malefoy. »_

Je ne répondis pas, qu'aurais-je pu répondre à cela de tout manière ? Il savait très bien que je l'avais reconnu, on se connaissait tellement bien d'une certaine manière tout les deux. Étonnant pour des ennemis, non ? Et bien pas tant que ça, je vous dirai.

Un ennemi c'est comparable à un ami. Tu connais autant ses qualités que ses défauts, tu connais aussi ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste, tu sais presque tout de lui et réciproquement, il sait presque tout de toi. Alors ce n'est pas si anormal que ça que je le connaisses si bien.

Un excès de courage me revient, Merlin avait été généreux ce jour-là en courage j'ai l'impression. Et je me retourne vers mon ennemi, mon adversaire, mon opposé, ma Némésis…Mon ami…

Il est en face de moi et me regarde presque gentiment avec un timide sourire accroché aux lèvres, par Merlin que je ne supporte pas son visage à cet instant alors je fixe sur mes lèvres le sourire le plus hypocrite que vous n'avez jamais vu et je réponds très lentement pour que son cerveau intègre bien l'information;

_« C'est bien moi, Potter. »_

Son sourire ne se dépeint pas, au contraire il s'agrandit, ce qui me décontenança pendant un millième de secondes seulement. Et, comme si c'était un tic, je repris mon très célèbre masque de froideur.

_« Je t'attendais justement, me lance t'il. »_

Il se détourna de moi et s'assit sur un canapé qui sembla particulièrement confortable puis tapota la place qui se trouvait à sa gauche de sa main. Je le regardai faire comme si il avait complètement perdu la tête, lui continua de sourire et dit gaiement;

_« Viens. Tu peux t'asseoir, je ne vais pas te manger. »_

C'est pas comme si j'avais peur de lui, bien au contraire. Je croisais mes bras autour de ma poitrine et lui répondis de ma voix traînante;

_« Je ne suis pas ton chien, Potter et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir si oui ou non je peux m'asseoir. »_

Il me jeta un regard de défi, il sait toujours comment me chercher et finalement je céda. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester debout toute la journée alors je m'assis de la manière la plus noble possible et je tournais la tête vers lui;

_« Tu m'attendais, voilà je suis là donc parles. »_

Il se trémoussa sur place, son visage s'était fait sérieux tandis qu'il regardait le mur d'en face avec intérêt mais il semblait plutôt réfléchir. Puis il tourna la tête vers moi, il me sembla qu'il voulait parler mais il avança son visage toujours aussi sérieux vers le miens. Je ne reculais pas, trop hypnotisé par l'expression de son visage, la lueur de ses yeux derrière ses horribles lunettes et il m'embrassa.

Non, ce n'était pas un long baiser langoureux, ce n'était pas non plus un baiser qui dura une éternité à en perdre le souffle mais j'avais pourtant le souffle coupé par ce simple baiser. C'était un baiser timide, doux et court mais c'était celui dont je me souviens le mieux, celui que je n'oublies pas malgré le temps qui passe. C'était le baiser qui avait fait battre mon cœur, comme si je n'avais encore jamais eût de cœur avant ce jour. Tout le long de ce baiser je me suis sentie enfin entier, je n'étais plus seul et je n'étais plus terrorisé.

Et il s'est doucement détaché de moi, et je remarquai des larmes dans le fond de ses yeux vert puis nous avons fait l'amour.

Nous n'avons prononcés aucune paroles, seul le son de nos respirations saccadés rompaient le silence. Je l'ai entendu murmurer un _« Je t'aime » _à peine audible et je me suis endormie en l'entendant sangloter tout en me disant _« Je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé… » _

A mon réveil, il était partit. J'avais envie de lui crier que j'en avais rien à faire de ses excuses, d'ailleurs pourquoi s'excusait-il ? J'en sais strictement rien pour tout vous dire…

Mais après cette journée tout est redevenu exactement pareil pour moi, pour lui, pour nous deux. Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais les rêves s'oublient, les rêves sont éphémères tout comme l'amour. Tout le monde le sait, _« L'amour est éternel tant qu'il dure » _sauf que dans notre cas il n'a pas duré, il n'a même pas commercé à vrai dire…

_« L'amour est éphémère »_, ça aussi vous le savait non ? En tout cas vous en avez la preuve maintenant..

Vous devez alors comprendre pourquoi lorsque l'on me dit; _« De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas »_, je réponds un stupide _« Vraiment ? »_

Vous ne comprenez toujours pas que je le déteste encore ? Parce que la première impression que j'ai eût de lui était la bonne, surtout quand cette impression est mauvaise.

Ouvrez donc les yeux et admettez aussi que _**« De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas »**_.

* * *

Voilà le résultat d'une après-midi d'écriture! J'espère que ça vous a plût. :)

À très bientôt j'espère.

xDolly.


End file.
